


always in my head

by fortyfiveangrycats



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, USHITEN IS MY FAV, i love it, im gonna write a full blown fic someday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortyfiveangrycats/pseuds/fortyfiveangrycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Satori,” begins Coach Washijou, “please, for the love of everything, put your phone away and do the warm-ups like everyone else!”<br/>	Tendou raises an eyebrow at his coach, smirking slightly. <br/>	“It’s for a research project,” he answers, continuing to swipe around on his phone screen. <br/>	“What kind of research project could you be—” Coach Washijou stops speaking, his expression falling flat as Tendou begins laughing really hard, followed by Yamagata, then Reon, then Goshiki, then the whole team is laughing, and the managers and passerby are incredibly confused. Coach Washijou narrows his eyes, his temper flaring as the entire team is holding their phones, all giggling at who-knows-what, and he sits down in defeat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always in my head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Velrangifer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velrangifer/gifts).



> based off of some hysterical and cute headcanons from a super cool friend :^) (Velrangifer || aymmichurros)
> 
> also i have absolutely no idea how snapchat works forgive me

“Satori,” begins Coach Washijou, “please, for the love of everything, put your phone away and do the warm-ups like everyone else!”

Tendou raises an eyebrow at his coach, smirking slightly. 

“It’s for a research project,” he answers, continuing to swipe around on his phone screen. 

“What kind of research project could you be—” Coach Washijou stops speaking, his expression falling flat as Tendou begins laughing really hard, followed by Yamagata, then Reon, then Goshiki, then the whole team is laughing, and the managers and passerby are incredibly confused. Coach Washijou narrows his eyes, his temper flaring as the _entire team_ is holding their phones, all giggling at _who-knows-what_ , and he sits down in defeat. 

“Satori, honestly, you’ve got some serious talent, there,” Reon pats his teammate’s back. “You should make a series.” 

Even Shirabu and Kawanishi were laughing, and _that_ was saying something. Whatever it was, it must have been really, _really_ good.

 

_he doesnt even break a sweat wtfff_

 

 

“Why’d you delete everything on your Snapchat story?” Ushijima says at lunch one day, “It was quite amusing.”

“You don’t even have a Snapchat, though,” Tendou responds, “Where the hell did you even see it?”

“Usually Reon.”

Tendou smirks, and he quickly takes a picture, leaving Ushijima yet twenty times more confused, and a loud “ha!” from Semi at a nearby table shorty after means that Tendou has probably sent it to the rest of the team, and his theory is confirmed when Yamagata texts him with “your expressions are truly a work of art”. 

“I thought I was pretty blank-faced,” Ushijima mutters at his phone. 

“You are,” Tendou reassures, “except for when I take pictures of you, apparently.”

Ushijima sighs. “Yeah.”

 

_does he alwys have pb &j ?? the world may nvr kno_

 

 

“Wakatoshi... sitting out for practice? That’s impossible. Never in world history has this happened,” Tendou teases. 

Ushijima tilts his head. “I’m only seventeen, though, so world history doesn’t really make any sense.”

Tendou rolls his eyes. Ushijima has a cold, and it’s pretty bad, too. He’s been coughing and sneezing for the majority of the day, and Tendou feels remotely bad for him, knowing of his longing to join in for practice. 

He raises an elbow up in front of his face to stifle a sneeze, and Tendou’s phone is out in an instant, and he takes two pictures for good measure. Ushijima’s not amused. He knows what’s going on.

“Satori,” he groans.

From across the gym, Tendou can hear some muttering.

“That was horrible, Tendou-san,” Goshiki chuckles. “Absolutely terrible.”

 

_it’s miRACLE BOY SNOTKATOSHIIIIII_

 

_oh god he noticed im dyiNG_

 

 

“What the hell,” Tendou sighs during practice a few weeks later (thank goodness Ushijima’s cold is over, he looked miserable), “How does he do that? Honestly?”

He’s sitting on the sideline, watching as Ushijima finishes up a three-on-three game with some of the other teammates. His phone sits next to his water bottle, and Tendou finds himself picking it up, turning towards the game and zooming in really far with his camera. Very far.

Ushijima nearly misses a spike due to giving Tendou an annoyed look.

 

_honestly he could pick me up with one arm_

 

_like dude seriosulsusy hwta tehe fccuk_

 

 

There’s a team sleepover sometime after that, and everyone’s already asleep before Ushijima and Tendou have even put mind to it, all lightly snoring in their team-color sleeping bags. The two of them had been talking mindlessly about anything and everything, and when Ushijima yawns, Tendou stands up, leading him to the bathroom so they can get ready for bed. 

Tendou sits on the counter by the sink while Ushijima gets his toothpaste out of his travel bag, and he plays around with his phone, turning on “Do Not Disturb” and checking a few apps. Ushijima raises an eyebrow at him while he squeezes a bit of toothpaste onto his brush, and Tendou can smell the strong mint smell from as high up as he’s sitting.

“Do they have you on post notification or something?” Ushijima asks, obviously not voicing the entire train of thought going through his head.

“What?” Tendou asks.

“The team. Pertaining to Snapchat. Do they have you on post notification? They always see your story updates quickly.”

Tendou shrugs his shoulders. “I dunno.”

 

_how does he look good while brushing his teeth_

 

 

The next morning, the team is playing Mariokart, all of them sprawled across Tendou’s couch. The currently lineup is Tendou, Ushijima, Yamagata and Reon, and Ushijima’s not doing very well. Tendou can’t help but laugh, it’s interesting to see how he has such a different attitude when he’s off of the court. 

Reon crosses the finish line first, and Ushijima takes so long that the “finish” announcement shows up before he’s even remotely close to the finish line. Semi and Kawanishi give them all high-fives, and Goshiki is giggling about Ushijima’s expression of frustration at his fingers being too wide to fit on the surface area of one button. 

 

_his face when he loses mariokart. i’m dead_

 

 

Ushijima and Tendou get ice cream after school one day, and they walk back to Tendou’s house. It’s quiet, and neither of Tendou’s parents are home, but they head up to Tendou’s room nonetheless. Ushijima admires his knack for decorating things, how bright and red everything was, unlike his own room, white and with minimal possessions on display. Tendou let himself fall backwards onto his bed, red-plaid blanket creasing where he fell. Ushijima, on the other hand, sat down more gently next to him.

“You don’t have to be so stiff,” he teases, and Ushijima sighs. “What I mean is, you could relax a bit more. You’ve been to my house so often, Wakatoshi.”

“Satori,” Ushijima says in response, and he doesn’t even know why. He figures that it’s just because he likes Tendou’s first name, how the name rolls off of his tongue, how natural it is. It’s comforting, Tendou’s name.

“Wakatoshi,” Tendou replies, following along with whatever Ushijima was doing. They do this a lot, have little conversations with no real meaning besides expressions, no real movements besides little motions like how Ushijima was constantly drumming his fingers on the edge of his desk, how he tapped his feet in class. 

Ushijima sits back, rolling to the side, jumping at how close he and Tendou actually were.

“Satori,” he says again, and Tendou leans in a bit closer. 

“Yeah, that’s my name,” he whispers back. 

“You’re burning up, you know? Are you feeling okay?” Ushijima reaches out a hand and presses the back of it to Tendou’s forehead.

“I’m fine,” he lies— mainly to himself— but proceeds to put his own hand over Ushijima’s.

 

On the other hand, Semi and Reon were walking home together, and they exchanged determined glances as their phones buzzed in unison.

 

_his face after i kissed him,, omg,,_

 

_i am so in love !!!!! wow !!!!_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> please take ao3 away from me


End file.
